


逐光

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 一切。一切都不曾真实发生。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 10





	逐光

“等这艘船到港口，我们就去结婚吧。”  
萨列里打破了沉默。他窝在高背的木头椅子里，肩上落满疲惫的灰尘。如今，他身上再也找不到音乐家的痕迹，他皱着眉，手指贴在扶手上，与末端的圆弧严丝合缝。厚重的大衣挂在他的肩上，遮掩住熟悉的黑色礼服与精致的领结。  
莫扎特扭过头，避开萨列里的注视。他躺在床上，手指顺着粗糙的白色床单划出一道弧度。或许那是一段未能成形的旋律。  
“今天是几号？”  
“4号，或者3号。”  
萨列里这样回答。事实上，他早已在漫长的航程中迷失了，时间是钉在墙上、被一张张撕掉的日历，是怀表上总是慢了半拍的指针，是永远翻涌着、流动的海洋。  
流动，流动，作周而复始的运动，如同静止，如同死亡，如同永恒。  
“是吗？我们已经在海上漂了快一个月了，安东。”  
萨列里没有作声。他在用目光度量莫扎特嘴唇上的每一处皱纹。那些纹路细小得像蚂蚁的四肢，皴裂如树干的表皮，他的目光就在其中逡巡、爬行。他不合时宜地想到那些路旁新种下的树苗，主干瘦弱，枝叶稀疏，其中大部分会适应维也纳的气候，生长得很好，偶尔也有几棵会错失良机，最终死于秋天之前。生存或是死亡，这个问题离开了戏剧与文学的畛域，成了数学家笔下的概率命题。  
“天气怎么样？”  
“是晴天，没有一丝云。”  
这样的对话重复了多少次？萨列里记不清了。起初，莫扎特还能走出舱房的门。年轻人吐得很厉害，所以他干脆走到甲板上，扶着栏杆吐进海里，那些秽物会弄脏船舷，然后顺着模糊不清的黑色文字滑下去。那是这艘船的上一个名字。旧船总会有旧名字，伊丽莎白、弗莱彻、约翰、巴伐利亚，或胜利、正义、快速、以及其他抽象的字词。莫扎特抢先踏上这艘船，宣布这条新时代的方舟应当以他的名字命名——莫扎特号，就像他命名音乐、命名萨尔兹堡、命名过去与未来。  
莫扎特、莫扎特、莫扎特。  
结果可想而知：莫扎特晕船。吐无可吐的时候，萨列里就给他拿把椅子，让他瘫在甲板上。两个人聊天气、聊日期、聊哈布斯堡王朝的八卦，时不时就吵上一架。两个人都没有想起，要给船重新刷漆、写上莫扎特的名字。于是这艘船依旧顶着那个没人知道就旧名号航行，像一个骗人的小把戏。  
没过多久，莫扎特就很少在甲板上出现了。他先是受不了海风，后来干脆下不来床。他习惯了海洋摇晃这艘船的频率，像习惯人生中太过频繁的波折与风浪，安然地躺进去。他躺在床上，蜷缩身体，脸对着萨列里，像躺进婴儿时期睡过的摇篮。那个摇篮里睡过他的姐姐娜奈尔，没准还睡过他的父亲。木头的清香气味早就在时光流逝间散发殆尽，留给莫扎特的是一片空白。不过空白也有空白的好处，就像一张无字的纸，无拘无束，可以用来谱写乐章，也可以用来写一堆屁话。  
萨列里几乎每天都会登上甲板，跟桅杆上歇脚的乌鸦问好。他会细致地观察天气，包括日照、气温与风向，再去厨房取来当日的两餐。老旧的阶梯被他踩得嘎吱作响。大多数时间里，他和莫扎特一起待着，硬木的椅子硌得他腰背酸痛，但他坚持如此，只有在睡觉时才会回到床上。·  
莫扎特更加频繁地向意大利人发问，询问白天或黑夜，询问晴朗或阴雨。这些问题是有必要的，海上不可能永远都是好天气。  
在他们出海的第十天，这艘船遇上过一阵风雨。或许还够不上“暴风雨”这样残酷的字眼，但是已足够把这艘体量不大的旧船翻个底朝天。雨点砸到木质的甲板上，发出一阵阵急促的鼓点，舱房内潮气蔓延，莫扎特的脸色愈发苍白，而萨列里保持着轻松的微笑。  
年长的乐师照旧窝在他的椅子里，为床上的病人哼着乱七八糟的曲调——不是莫扎特的、不是萨列里的，而是他小时候听过的歌谣。莱尼亚诺的民谣是轻柔而欢快的，在音律的渲染下，连烛光都格外缱绻。船剧烈地颠簸，他的声音不得不暂时中断，等这个浪头过去之后，回到前一个乐句，以略快的速度继续哼唱。  
他确实感到轻松，兼有一丝若隐若现的、病态的畅快。他在脑子里预演着可能发生的一切：滔天的巨浪自天边涌来，掀翻这艘破破烂烂的船，舱门紧闭，水位逐渐升高，直至没顶，最终，收起的帆将浸没在海底温柔的涌流中，砂砾会掩埋一切。可惜，世事难以尽如人意。  
到了第十一天，莫扎特开始发低烧，咳嗽也没有见好。萨列里带了些药，可莫扎特拒绝了其他药物，只肯用一点吗啡，并且照常喝酒。空气里漂浮着酒精残留的恶劣气味，年轻人得意地笑起来，劝萨列里尝尝他带来的威士忌。  
又过了几天，莫扎特和萨列里接吻了。他突然拽住萨列里的衣领，把舌头伸进了对方的口腔，拽倒了正打算起床的意大利人。他们做爱，萨列里进入了莫扎特滚烫的身体，抚摸这具濒于枯萎的身体，两人一起融化在高潮里。  
可是，没有人提起“爱”。他们不告白，不说情话，甚至不谈音乐。对话苍白得可怕，惯例是日期、天气、下一顿饭、或者一段相处的回忆。起初，他们能聊上很久，过不了多久就出现了重复，后来他们就不再说那么多了。两人时常陷入一种古怪的沉默。莫扎特用更多的时间来睡觉，而萨列里用更多的时间来守着他。当莫扎特清醒的时候，他们会进行深刻的对话，谈及生死、自由、观念、意识、宇宙、神。

莫扎特打断了萨列里的回忆。今天，他的精神看起来不错，高热为他的面颊染上一层异样的红晕。他推开胸前的毛毯，指了指窗外。  
“我想去看一眼，安东尼奥，您能扶我去走走吗？”  
“您可以从窗户里看到太阳。”  
尽管嘴上表达了反对意见，萨列里还是照办了。他站起来，拎着折叠椅走出去、摆好，接着转身回到房间内，扶着莫扎特坐起来，帮对方穿戴整齐、围上一条羊毛围巾，把瘦弱的音乐家带出船舱。  
海风很冷，扑在张开的风帆上，簌簌作响。莫扎特躺在躺椅上，萨列里把毯子抱出来，盖在他的身上，靠着桅杆站在他身边。他从毯子下伸出手，似乎想要抓住徘徊无定的气流。  
“外面的空气很好。”  
他惬意地眯起眼睛，轻轻呼出一口热气。一团白雾在眼前凝聚，又飞快消散了。  
“莫扎特……”萨列里皱了皱眉，随即在年轻人的注视下修正了称呼，“沃尔夫冈，您的身体不适合吹风。”  
“我知道、我知道，萨列里爸爸。”  
莫扎特恶作剧似的玩弄着甜蜜的字眼，冲他撅起了嘴唇。他的唇形很可爱，挤在一处的时候，像扑克牌上的红桃。萨列里脸上一热，弯下腰去，敷衍地碰了碰莫扎特的嘴唇。在两处唇瓣接触的刹那之间，莫扎特伸出舌尖，在萨列里的唇珠上舔了一下。  
很烫。  
萨列里直起身，抿紧了嘴唇，而莫扎特自顾自地说了下去。  
“我很高兴，安东尼奥，谢谢您陪我这么久。”  
年轻人的神态如此笃定，如此平静。他眺望着无边无际的海洋和远在天边的地平线，太阳已经升得很高，海鸟在蔚蓝的天空下盘旋。  
萨列里沉默了半晌，提起了原先的建议：“等这艘船到港口，我们就去结婚吧。”  
“真是个疯狂的想法，亲爱的乐师长先生。您会受不了我的，我会半夜弹钢琴，吵得邻居来砸您的门，”莫扎特咳嗽了几声，“我还要喝很多酒，吃甜食。幸好，您也很喜欢甜食。”  
“您不可能成为一个合格的妻子或丈夫，”萨列里有些感慨，把手搭在躺椅斜伸出的支架上，“所以，建议您趁我没反悔之前赶快答应了吧。”  
一缕薄云飘过莫扎特的视野。他饶有兴趣地转过脑袋，去追逐云的尾巴。  
“一直没有问过，我们要去哪？英国、俄国、荷兰、象牙海岸、还是遥远的埃及？我喜欢埃及，那有金子般的黄沙、温暖的气候、金银珠宝，还有克里奥帕特拉那样的美人。”  
萨列里没有指出莫扎特对地名的错误印象。事实上，象牙海岸比埃及更远。  
“这种时候，您还能想着漂亮的女孩，”他叹了口气，“问题是，这位女皇并不完全是埃及人，她的祖先来自希腊。”  
这小小的瑕疵丝毫没有影响莫扎特的兴致：“那我们就去希腊，去看爱琴海和帕特农神庙。”  
萨列里一本正经地点了点头。  
“我同意您的想法，去希腊结婚。说不定，看在苏格拉底和柏拉图的份上，那里的居民不会因此而决定拿石头砸死我们。”  
莫扎特勾了勾嘴角，拉住萨列里的手，嘴唇贴住掌心缓慢摩挲。他的手很凉，与滚烫的吻形成了鲜明的对比。说了这一会儿话，他有些累了，便闭上眼睛，缓和精神。  
萨列里没有再打扰他。  
其实，他们压根没有目的地。萨列里不是一个熟练的水手，他能做到的只是将船带到远离岸边的地方，然后随波逐流。莫扎特在雪天敲开了他的门，如同梦呓一般，求萨列里带他离开，于是尊敬的乐师长抛弃了他的地位、事业和财产，买下这艘陈旧的船，在舱底藏了足量的火药。  
萨列里做了他该做的事，剩下的一切就交给上帝吧。  
不知过了多久，甲板上的影子缩短了，意大利人的脸颊泛起针刺般的麻痹感。莫扎特醒了。他的额头烫得像是在燃烧，眼睛明亮得像两簇烛火。  
“安东尼奥·萨列里，我很爱您，比您爱我还要多。”  
他捏紧萨列里的手指，语速飞快。他的眼神阻止了萨列里的一切反馈，满腔的诧异与试探如泡沫般轻易地破碎了。  
“我知道您要做什么，只有一个大概，但我知道，一开始就猜到了。就像您了解我的身体状况、了解我的想法，我也同样了解您。我想劝说您，但那样太自私了。当然，我自私过很多次，而且我到现在仍然有这样的冲动。”  
萨列里张了张嘴，回握住莫扎特的手。他先是半跪下来，随后干脆坐在甲板上，彻底放弃了对礼仪的执著。或许他刚才就该把他的椅子搬出来，但是来不及了。  
“我了解您的内心有多么热烈、多么疯狂，像我一样。我们是一样的，无论您用何等标准将我们划分开：音乐风格、生活方式、社交态度、国籍、地位……无所谓，您总是有很多标准——但我们是一样的，所以我不阻止您。”  
莫扎特在笑。他亲了亲萨列里冰凉的指尖，神情温和而宽容。这很罕见。通常来说，都是萨列里一味纵容着莫扎特的胡闹，并连同罗森博格一起，藉此给这位竞争对手下绊子。  
乐师长的大脑一片空白，声带震动着，机械地挤出几个语气助词，干巴巴地复读着莫扎特的结论。  
“啊，您知道了。”  
他应该哭出来的。萨列里清楚地意识到，他现在应当表现得悲伤、痛苦，他应当流泪。他一直畏惧、又一直期待的时刻就要降临了。然而，在海上漂流的这些天里，无上的理性似乎将他的情感蚕食殆尽。他只觉得嘴里发涩。  
“您把很多事情藏起来了。以前的、现在的、您与之纠缠不清的一切，您的阴谋、您的情感、您的嫉妒、您的温柔……我不会宽恕您，您压根不需要这个。我不会安慰您，说‘这不是您的错’。那不适合您。”  
莫扎特吹了一声口哨，只是声音太小，萨列里险些就错过了。  
“您需要休息，沃尔夫冈。您只是生病了，一切都会好起来的。”  
萨列里蓦地惊醒了。他终于发现，自己根本没有勇气承受这一切。他当初就不该听信莫扎特的鬼话，不该顺从魔鬼的怂恿。他本该请维也纳最好的医生，把这个小混蛋治好，好继续跟他作对，而不是脑子一热，就带着这个烧糊涂的小疯子在海上漫无目的地漂流，眼睁睁看着死神的脚步临近。  
“当然，一切会好的，即使不是以人们熟悉的方式。”  
莫扎特抬眼望向天空，几只乌鸦盘旋于船首，黑色的羽毛分外刺眼。他捂着胸口喘了一会，谈话才得以接续。  
“您不必这样，安东。这是我们的窄门。我很高兴，您会陪着我一起发疯，我也很高兴看到您为我而难过。我不想死在床上，死在船舱里，或者死在我租的房子里。那房子四处漏风，隔音很差，我一抬手，都快能摸到天花板了。”  
莫扎特还在絮絮地说着，一连用了许多积极的情绪词。那些话语流进萨列里的耳朵，顺着血管在体内游走，又自然而然地顺着毛孔流走了。他想抓住几个关键词，却只能捕捉到唇部的动态。他像是第一天知道莫扎特这么能言善辩似的，任由废话堆满空洞的眼眶，鼻腔酸痛，牙齿咬得咯咯作响。  
“您别哭呀。我本来打了很多腹稿，有很多严肃的话想和您说，可最后还是都忘掉啦。不过没有关系，我写了封信，当然，您可以稍微留出一点时间读一读，也可以不管它，”莫扎特的手指攀上萨列里的手腕，紧紧握住了，“我还知道您在自己手臂上制造了很多伤口，这可不好，但我还是很高兴。安东尼奥，我亲爱的安东尼奥，现在，抱住我吧。我喜欢阳光，也喜欢您的怀抱。虽然您瘦了这么多，不过没关系的，抱抱我吧。”  
萨列里摸了摸自己的脸。他摸到了比冷风还要冰冷的液体。原来莫扎特说了这么多话。他挪动生锈的膝盖，坐在躺椅上，把莫扎特搂进怀里。他的手臂钻进毯子下面，死死勒住莫扎特的腰，眼泪渗进干枯的金发里。  
莫扎特，莫扎特，莫扎特。  
莫扎特满足地叹了一口气：“这样很好，我们会好的。我答应您，等到了港口，我们就去结婚。”  
意大利人握住恍惚地想起，那本日历，或许他无意中少撕了几页，或许干脆就是上一年的旧物，不能用了。他从没有认真观察过它，仿佛只要忘记了日子，就能骗过死神。他想脱掉莫扎特的衣服，也脱掉自己的，好紧密无间地拥抱在一起；或是相反，用他能找到的所有衣物把莫扎特包裹得密不透风，好挽留住最后的温暖。莫扎特不会同意的。年轻人会摇头，会贴在他胸口乱蹭，把漂亮得金发蹭得像一捧杂草，然后声明自己决不妥协：他喜欢漂亮的衣饰，喜欢奢侈的排场、喜欢宝石、喜欢金子、喜欢阳光。  
不知过了多久，萨列里微笑起来。他吻了吻莫扎特的唇，接受了自己的落败：好的，等到了港口，我们就去结婚。


End file.
